


Homme Mystere

by Debo77



Category: Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Thor (Marvel), Thorki Secret Santa 2018, Underage - Freeform, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/pseuds/Debo77
Summary: A Secret Santa gift for Thoresque!  One of your kinks was lingerie so that's what i've focussed on.   Thor is 19 and Loki is 15.I hope you are not disappointed to get me as your lowly gift exchange - what with not being an accomplished writer -but I will do my best and hopefully make you smile along the way!  Merry Christmas! I am honoured to make you this gift xxxBrothers left to their own devices on laptops discover urges involving siblings and panties they had no idea about!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/gifts).



> It's Christmas in the story and there are multiple chapters that I will upload every few days. I've got the fic drafted out and will complete before the end of December! Joy to the world!

**12th December**

Thor was browsing online, quite innocently, looking for novelty Christmas clothing for himself and Loki to surprise their parents with on the big day.

He was well aware that both their teenage moods had been difficult – particularly for his mother – to deal with over the past year and he wanted to make sure that effort was put in (by the both of them) to make sure this holiday season was a happy one for them all as a family.

He had a number of things in mind that they were going to do, lots including proving how they could work together as siblings and show their parents that – arguing and fighting and name calling aside – they could still get on!

Loki’s reaction when he explained his plan was to roll his eyes at first but he did come around when Thor spelled it out for him – particularly the emotional blackmailing part where he described how happy their mother would be.  However, Loki’s concession was that Thor should plan it all and make any arrangements as he was much too busy catching up on final essays and holiday reading after too much school work. 

So, there he found himself looking at Christmas jumpers, Santa and Elf hats, aprons, socks, various Christmas themed outfits and quite suddenly, he wasn’t sure how, he found himself staring at a site that sold nothing but lingerie – for men.

He gulped as he felt a stirring in his own, rather boring, pants as he felt his cock waking up. Jeez…. he said out loud as he looked from one image to another. Panties, Thongs, Bras, Camisoles, Baby-dolls, Teddies and Nighties.

He must have stumbled on it due to their Christmas discount offer that was plastered across each page of their – HUGE – site.

How had he not known something like this existed before … especially as it was exciting him so much.

After thirty minutes or so of browsing the site, and feeling a little calmer after relieving himself with a pretty powerful hand job, he glanced at the clock and was reminded of his reason for being online in the first place.

Well – he thought – this was hardly the kind of outfit his parents would be happy with if they came down on Christmas morning and found him and Loki trussed up like this in front of the Christmas tree.

What an image… and what an image then popped in to his head of his little brothers slender, pale body wearing the set he had just jacked off to – a skimpy silk number - which he couldn't get out of his head as the thought of Loki's pre-cum staining the garment made his mouth water and his head hurt  – he swallowed a whimper as he felt his pants tighten again around his cock. AGAIN.

'Shit. Shit.' Where did that come from.

He slammed his laptop shut and shoved it down the bed as if he could get rid of the image and his feelings which of course didn’t work.

Just as his door flew open and said brother stomped in, holding aloft his discarded clothing from their shared bathroom.

“What the fuck, Thor” he sneered throwing the clothes to the floor and glaring at his brother’s red, sweaty face.

Loki eye rolled x 10 as he seemed to know what Thor had been up to and slammed out of his room.

Thor whimpered again and looked back at the laptop as if the inanimate object was luring him in with sordid thoughts of his brother in silky panties.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes it one step further....

**13th December**

Loki smashed the lid down on his cranky old, gaffa taped together, laptop as it crashed for the seventh time that morning.

He needed to get his fucking assignment done today so he could finally sign off for the holiday period and forget about bloody school for a few weeks. He scowled as he looked down at the damn thing.

Huffing loudly he slumped back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling …thinking…

”Thor” he said out loud before standing and careering to his brothers room. Thor was out, throwing himself around a muddy field for some stupid sweaty football game so he picked up his laptop – which was rather newer than his own due to a lavish 18th birthday present last year – and smirked as he returned to his room.

‘Ok, start again’ he muttered opening up the browser to a multitude of tabs that Thor hadn’t bothered closing. Loki smirked as he opened the first, Ebay sodding Christmas jumpers. Nasty garish red and greens which would probably set your hair on fire with the electricity they created as you moved around - definitely not wool. ‘Please Thor...no’ he moaned as he deleted the tab and contemplated deleting the browser history as he was clicking on the next site.

Which made him both raise his eyebrows AND sit up straighter as he was greeted by several images of fit men dressed in female lingerie. 'Thor....you dirty little bugger' he grinned and mused as he clicked from one picture to the next. He had an inkling his big brother wasn't as vanilla as he sometimes appeared and now...well....this discovery made him smile!

Satin knickers, suspenders, stretched lace over bulged groins, taught rippling chests peeping through delicate lace bodices…Loki’s mouth was watering and he couldn’t help but palm his own cock as he groaned to himself and exhaled, “Fuck” at the images.

After a few pages scrolling and palming and deliberating he decided he was going to treat himself to a matching set of green silk panties and bra and some rather fetching seamed stockings. Just as he was about to hit the shopping basket icon and pay he was confronted by a fetching specimen of blond muscle and prettiness that reminded him very much of his own brother. Bizzare...was it the likeness or just that he could really visualise Thor in this sultry little number? White lace knickers and a bandau top...Happy trail travelling down under the lace. He smirked as he thought of Thor opening it on Christmas Eve and licked his lips when he added it to the shopping basket and hit the paypal icon.

Closing down the site he also shut the laptop and returned it to his brothers room deciding that there was simply no way he was going to be able to get any work done on the Spanish Armada now – not with his rock hard erection pressing uncomfortably against his boxers and jeans.

Needs must, a shower and some self gratification was in order.

And, as he stood under the warm water, soaping his hard cock to completion, what he didn’t expect was that the presiding image he just could not get rid of.   Thor, dressed in white lace panties and bending over. Round ass filling and stretching the lace and,,,,,,he came on the bathroom wall as the mirage of his brother stuck his hand down his knickers and rubbed his hole whilst staring at Loki.

'Jesus fucking wept, where did that come from?' he panted and knelt his head against the wall for a post orgasm recovery but also ....what the fuck!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback! Anything ....well not anything mean but constructive, pleasing, helpful etc would be so good.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is tortured by recent changes in the way he is looking at his brother and is torn in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa Gift Exchange for Thoresque.

**13th December, evening**

 

Thor was pissed off and couldn’t concentrate on the game he was trying to watch on Sky Sports.    He wasn’t that interested anyway - VillaReal versus Spartak Moscow and a game that meant nothing really.  

But the lack of footballing prowess wasn’t what was distracting him.  No, he was bothered by something else. He had been bothered since the previous day and looking at that fucking website.  

Shit, he had always known and felt very bloody comfortable, thank you very much, with liking boys and girls - but now - - -  his bloody brother!!!  His little 15 year old twink of a brother - who he was meant to protect and NOT fantasise about sodomising!  He was a God damn fucking pervert and he was torn between hating himself or having another wank.   "Eeuuurrrghhhhh" he growled as he rubbed the palms of his hands viciously into his eyes as if that would work to get rid of it all.

He had really, really, really tried to erase all the stirrings...committed a good hour in fact to PornHub last night.... but long pale legs, pert arse cheeks, black hair and those beautiful fucking cheekbones just kept grabbing him by the balls.

\----------------

He had come back from his game that afternoon pretty pissed off and horny all at the same time.  Well that wasn’t that unusual to be fair but what didn't fit in with the familiar daily agenda  was when he had taken himself in hand after picking up a pair of his brothers underpants and, whilst breathing in the scent, rubbed himself to completion.  And still he wasn’t satisfied - he felt like he was going insane.

Trudging up the stairs he decided to just hide away from everyone and maybe whatever poison he was infected with would work itself out of his system.  It was probably just an underwear fetish he didn’t realise he had that had taken over his entire system.  Yep, that was it.

Walking into his room he closed the door behind him and turned to look over to their bathroom and the sliver of light and steam leaking through door which wasn’t properly closed.  

Loki was in there, taking a shower. Of course he was.

 

Thor lost all sense of reason and self control [or was it just the motivation he had been craving?] as he moved, quietly, to bridge the gap between sanity and his brothers creamy, naked, wet skin.  He managed to stop himself at the door.

 

The shower running was loud - enough to cover his breathing thought Thor as he stood at the crack in the door to their shared bathroom.

The shower curtain was set in such a way that he had optimal view of Loki standing in the bath as water flowed over his body.  

And of course he looked perfect.... and oh he wanted to lick every goose-bump he could see under that water.  His arse just looked ludicrously edible and the plains of his back as the shower gel and water travelled down made him whimper and pull back quickly in case he gave himself away.  He wanted to cry, and bite, and dissolve, 

He did none of these things but DID manage to control his breathing and returned to look through the gap in the door.

 

Loki raised his arms above his head as he washed and then, the sight of the black hair, soft under his armpits was enough to make him run...as quickly and quietly as he possibly could out of his room, down the stairs and out.  Out.  Out.  Fucking Out.

 

Jumping on his bike and cycling as fast as he could - as if the pain in his legs and the breath he was exhaling from his aching lungs would take away the image and feeling he had of his brother.  Because he knew, deep down, at that moment, nothing would ever look as good as what he just seen,

He felt in his gut that he would never want anyone as much as he did Loki and he was fucking terrified he would lose his little brother and his whole world forever because of it.  

He stopped in the park, collapsed into the dirt under a tree and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that have commented and hit the kudos button so far - its a wonderful thing in this, a quite scary process!  
> Much love to all and hope everyone is keeping warm!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's mood is troubling but Loki is cheered up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa for Thoresque!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments its so great to have encouragement, and from those whose judgement I have huge respect for (one of the reasons writing this for Thoreque was so intimidating!!)
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy xxx

**17th December**

For days now Thor had been acting really weird, weirder than normal Loki thought as he ate the last few Cheerios in his bowl and peeked up at him through hooded eyes.  Thor happened to look up and catch his own at the same time and flushed deep red.

“What!” Loki scowled and dropped his spoon into his bowl with a clang.”what the fuck’s up with you”

“Loki” their Mother gasped from the sink “language! There’s just no need”

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor “well?....have I done something? You’re jumpy as hell and hiding in your room all the time.”

“Nothing” Thor croaked “just ...stuff on my mind” getting up he shuffled over to the sink with his bowl before making his way back up the stairs two at a time.  Loki looked after him and sighed. Thor had always been so reliably cheerful - a sunny fucking disposition and all that.    Yes it was often annoying but this was worse. And it was making him feel both paranoid and uneasy and a little panicky that the big oaf could see through to his perverted little mind and all the images he had stored there of his big brothers naked arse pounding his own.  

No, that was ridiculous.

 

Loki had always adored Thor, from when he was a toddler shouting “Tor! Tor” and chasing after him on chubby little legs he always just wanted his brother to pick him up and cuddle and shower him with kisses.  Granted he didn’t get as many of the latter the older they got but there was enough to fuel his latest fantasies - he had thought! And he desperately didn’t want to lose what little affection he had. He needed it.

 

Maybe the lingerie surprise wasn’t such a good idea, with the mood he was currently in he wasn’t going to find it in the least bit amusing and that fucking pissed him off because he had been really hoping that Thor would run with it and try them on too...that itself would sort his Wank Bank out until Easter and the Bunny outfit he already had planned!

 

Internal grumblings were halted when the front door rang and he got up to answer to find the Postman outside with a parcel, a squishy parcel.  “Feels like clothes!” he quipped as he handed it over. Loki’s sarcastic response never happened as all he could think was ‘jumper or lingerie?!’ and snatched the parcel to see the label.  

 

“Ooooh who’s that for” Frigga said strolling over drying her hands.  “It’s for me Mother dear!

 

And its private!” Loki grinned.

 

\--------------------------

 

In his bedroom Loki took a deep breath as he opened his order and was not disappointed as he pulled out the silky green set he had bought for himself.  He put the cellophane package with Thor's white lace set to one side to be examined and visualised later.

His own looked like a good size as he has been worried about that - what with it being styled on womens underwear.

The panties had a good amount of material in them and had silky elastic around the top so they would fit to his slender hips.  The bra was not completely flat and he thought he would try that on first as he pulled his long sleeve t-shirt off and set about working out how to put it on.

He finally found that if he fastened it from the front and then shifted it around his body that worked the best.  The bra had delicate triangular cups covering his nipples, which were already hard through the excitement, and just felt amazing as he stroked them through the green satin.

 

Next he shook of his soft sweatpants and pulled on the panties.  Yes they fit wonderfully, plenty of material for his cock even in its current, semi-erect state.  

He took a deep breath and moved over to his mirror… and choked back a sob as he stared at himself.  The green silk set made him look...well almost feminine, certainly enhanced his androgyny and he loved it.  Turning around he took a look at his behind and stroked along the plumpness under the soft material.

He knew he looked good and made sure the light through his windows helped capture just how sexy he felt when he took some images to post back on the site when he left them a glowing review that afternoon! After some more lounging and stroking of course.


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realises that he has reached a point of no return, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone - and especially for my giftee Thoresque for whom I am making this piece of nonsense!

**Chapter Five: Christmas Eve**

 

Thor felt like he was being driven insane and nothing he could do was helping to remove or quell the pure driven lust he was feeling throughout his body and mind.  Now, he had always recognised the fact that Loki was beautiful, ethereally so. Looking back on the time before, before his senses had woken up to his little brother, he had admired and looked and enjoyed seeing Loki sashay around in figure hugging clothes, summer time in skimpy shorts and vest tops baring nipples.  He had looked - but it hadn’t given him a stonking erection. The enjoyment had stayed in his head but now his traitorous dick had noticed there was no going back.

 

Over a week now he had been prowling about the house, avoiding Loki when he could and when he couldn’t staring at parts of him which suddenly made him sweat.  The curve of his shoulder, the expanse of kissable skin on his neck, his long fingers that seemed to move with artist precision when he gesticulated, the curve of his arse through those ludicrously soft sweatpants he had taken to wearing and the movement of his cock as he bounced down the stairs.   He was masturbating at least 6 times a day and that was him restraining himself.

 

This morning he had not been able to keep his tears at bay any longer and sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow with frustration and self pity and longed for the Christmas break to be over so he could return to college and seek out an alternative to vent his longings.

 

Their parents were out until evening and he and Loki were supposed to be spending the day making dinner as a surprise, Thor had also managed to find and buy matching jumpers that were not too garish, soft knits with delicate festive patterns only noticeable if you really looked closely, red for himself and green of course for Loki.  

 

Before they needed to get started he had an idea though; a possible way to get rid of the madness that had taken over his mind and body and would ease the constant flutterings in his stomach and groin.  He was going to go back to that fucking online shop and make a folder of some of the images...perhaps ones that were as far away from his brothers looks as possible, and try and re-educate his brain by using those as wank fodder.  

 

Right, folder made, ‘let’s start just grabbing a whole bloody selection’ he thought as he began moving through the catalogue, saving images from both model photo and also kindly reviewers that had sent their own in.  

 

Until he stopped, his fingers stopped on the keyboard, he stopped breathing and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating too, because there was Loki.  He knew it was Loki because he’d been fucking staring at every minute detail of his body for over a week now and while his face wasn’t in the photographs he could see the ends of his black hair dusting his shoulders.  Plus he was in his bedroom using the full length mirror there, and he recognised it.

 

Thor whimpered and finally breathed out as he looked up to the ceiling shaking his head.  He looked back at the screen, the universe was playing some very big, mean fucking joke on him and this was the final straw.  In that moment he finally realised that there was simply no going back, he was going to have to find a way to live with wanting to fuck his little brother, after licking every inch of him, and deal with it.

 

The images of Loki were beautiful, sexy and adorable and….wait...Loki had found the same site as him but gone one step further and bought the damn things, the same fucking things he had been fantasising about - this was just insane.  And he was rock hard, painfully so and just began to ease his cock loose when his bedroom door flew open and an excited Loki rushed in yelling “Surprise!!!”

 

“Hey thunder thighs, i’ve got you an early christmas gift!”

 

He looked up at Loki grinning, package in hands who looked at him, then at his dick in hand, smirked and said “Oooops”.

 

His smirk dropped as he looked up at the laptop to see an image of himself in red silk panties and bra posing suggestively.  Loki dropped the parcel he was carrying and exhaled a soft “ohhhh” before looking back at Thor who wanted the ground to swallow him up as quickly as possible please because his life was definitely over now.

 

“Loki……”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki all dressed up fancy for Christmas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to give you more! And i've added an extra chapter too...because it's Christmas! Enjoy x

**Still Christmas Eve….**

 

“Loki…..”

 

“Thor?.... What ARE you doing? Are you pleasuring yourself to pictures of me?”

 

Loki bends down slowly and picks up the parcel and when he stands straight he is smiling softly. “Well, well, well...better have your present then” he purrs in a voice Thor hasn’t heard him use before as he hands over the gift.

 

Thor shuffles round and, as delicately as he can, pops his dick back into his pants. Thankfully it’s behaving and has gone back to sleep now the evil bastard.

 

Thor thinks it might be better to not say a word at this moment, well he can’t actually think of any and he’s pretty sure if he opens his mouth and tries he will just dig himself in a deeper hole.  Besides Loki hasn’t punched him yet and so he’s taking what he can get. He takes the gift from Loki and sheepishly looks up at him, vaguely questioning.

 

“Open it” Loki all but commands and strolls over to the window arms crossed and chewing on a fingernail as he looks out, before turning and leaning against the frame to watch Thor.

 

Thor looks down at the parcel and begins to open the paper, carefully and certainly not with the carefree abandon he usually tears into the things, deliberately, as if he wants to make it last while he comes up with a plan of escape.  He unwraps and takes a sharp breath at what is clearly evident beneath a cellophane wrapper - lace, white lingerie. He take a few moments to take in what he is looking at before glancing up to Loki.

 

“Do you know big brother….I kind of had these in mind as a joke, well the intention being to make you laugh, you know, and squirm.  But now I think you owe me.”

 

Loki walks over to stand in front of Thor and looks down at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  

 

“I want you to put them on and wear them for the rest of the day, under your clothes of course, but before you do I want to see you in them!”

 

Loki bends over and lifts Thor’s chin up with the tip of his finger before adding, “and if you are good and quick I will show you what I have on underneath too” as he pulls at his pants.

 

‘Fuck it!’  Thor thinks and jumps up and dives into their bathroom leaving Loki grinning after him until he closes the door and Loki finally lets out a squeak he’s been holding in since he caught Thor, dick in hand, clearly turned on by him…. Loki.

 

The stretchy lace panties and bandeau bra top are quite easy to put on Thor finds and they feel remarkably comfortable.  He turns to look in the mirror and has to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from making an embarrassing yelp. He thinks it actually looks kinda sexy, the way the lace stretches over his faintly tanned skin and muscle...the delicate feminine quality against his masculine body just…. works.  And he really likes what the panties do to his dick and arse. The lace holds them gently in place and contours his bulges perfectly.

 

He decides he’s not going to think on this situation any more and throw all of his rational thinking out, the desire that has been driving him mad these past weeks has finally taken over and he finds he just doesn’t care anymore.  He’s drunk on it. He turns to the door, takes the handle and a deep breath, opens it and joins Loki back in his room.

  
  


Loki is sat on the edge of his bed but stands as he enters and gasps as he takes in Thor.

 

“Fucking Hell Thor!” Loki blushes as he looks his brother up and down and walks over, “Can I…” he reaches his hand out, asking permission to touch.   Thor nods and bites his bottom lip as Loki brushes a hand over his lace covered nipple.

 

“Now you Loki” It’s the first time he’s properly spoken since Loki caught him in the act and his voice sounds deeper and rougher than usual.  Loki looks up at him and smiles, then nods to the bed. “Sit down”

 

After Thor has done as he’s told Loki kicks off his slippers, takes a moment, deciding which garment to remove first, then slowly lifts his top up his body and over his head revealing red silk bra creating little mounds on his chest.  He takes in Thor’s open mouthed gasp and does the same with his pants, shrugging them gently down over his hips and stepping out of them.

 

“What do you think?  Does it look better in real life?” he asks, wriggling his hips.

 

“Fuck yeah” Thor breaths and stands up taking a few steps closer.  And there they stand, two brothers, taking in the sight of each other dressed in delicate, pretty lingerie and wondering what to do next.  What this means.

 

Thor thought, as he was the eldest and most responsible he should decide.  He reached out and took hold of the back of Loki’s neck and brought lips together in a crashing kiss.  Loki squeaked again as he felt his brothers lips on his own and opened his own to taste more, groaning as their tongues found the others and sucked.  Before the kiss was over they both had their arms around the other and were holding on before pulling up for air and giggling uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonds are formed at Christmas time and everyone is very happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my Secret Santa gift fic for Thoresque! I hope you have enjoyed it!  
> Note rating change!

**Yep, still Christmas Eve**

 

Their giggles and kisses subsided and both brothers stood before the other, breathing heavily and taking in both what stood before them and what had just happened.  They had pulled apart and were neither now touching the other, which to both felt uncomfortable given their apparel and the recent intimacies. 

 

Loki’s command of the situation appeared to have all but left him, that was clear to Thor and again he decided it was his job, as the eldest, to take the lead.  

 

He looked into Loki’s wide green eyes and could see anticipation and nerves and fear gathering there as the moments passed.  He held out his hand to Loki and whispered “come and have a christmas cuddle” not a question but an encouragement as Loki took his hand and was pulled gently towards Thor’s bed.

 

Lifting the covers away, Thor got in and lay down first, smoothing a space beside him for Loki to crawl into. Trembling Loki lay down on his side facing Thor, head on the pillow next to him and licked his lips as he tentatively placed his hands on his brothers shoulder before tracing fingers down the lace of his lingerie. Continuing down Loki traced patterns until he stroked across his brothers nipple, quickly looking up as Thor’s breath hitched.  His own breathing sounded so loud suddenly and his stomach a hundred butterflies fluttered as his cock strained against the silk of his panties. 

 

Thor looked down at his little brother, snuggled against him, touching him and could feel him hardening against his leg.  He gasped as Loki stroked his nipple - the idea of it as much as the sensation provoking him - he looked down just as Loki looked up and could do nothing but kiss him again. Soft and sweet at first and then moving into more desperate and needy as their bodies writhed against each other, Thor had never had a kiss like it...the taste of Loki’s mouth, his saliva still sweet from something he had been nibbling and his slender body wriggling to get as close to him as he could was overwhelming - and he just knew he wasn’t going to last.

 

Loki was likewise blown away with the sensations and felt like he was riding a storm and he needed to climb on and hold on - so he did just that.  Not quite sure how he managed but he wriggled over and pushed Thor on to his back so he could straddle him, finally pushing their groins together in what felt like both a relief and an added frustration.  He gazed down at his brother who in turn looked up at him with such awe he felt like a prince as he started riding him - rutting against him with his cock and watching his brothers face as he lost himself to the pleasure sensation as they both came.  

Loki collapsed onto Thor’s body and was immediately swooped up in his arms and kissed over his face so much so he ended up swatting his ardent brother away as he fell back on the bed.

 

They both lay, coming back to earth, smiling at each other until Loki looked down at the dishevelled state of their underwear and laughed.

 

“Thor, look at these now...do you think they're salvageable?”

 

Thor sat up on his elbows looking down at the twisted and cum soaked garments before replying, “Hope so, but if not I know where we can get more!” 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**New Years Eve**

 

Christmas had been a delightful mix of traditional family fun interspersed with secret kisses and lots of cuddles and gropes.  They had washed and saved their lingerie to satisfaction but had already got a few new items in the online shopping basket ready for purchase.  Their parents were overjoyed at their sons new found bond and were enjoying the peace and quiet that it brought.

 

They were sitting around the TV with Thor that evening, dinner done and a rousing game of Trivial Pursuit had seen Loki off for a bath and Thor following him with puppy dog eyes.  Loki really enjoyed that look.

 

Thor’s phone pinged and he opened up to a message from Loki “Tor, look at my lovely christmas jumper! I’m finally wearing it” he opened the pic attachment to a photo of Loki in said jumper and nothing else but a pair of stockings.  

 

He stifled his whimper and managed to get out a plaintive...

 

“I’m going up to play Call of Duty with Loki, might be a while” 

 

….before bounding up the stairs to his naughty little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***bonus points for anyone that noticed that Loki ordered stockings too and wondered what happened to them!! Now you know!


End file.
